Percy Jackson Becomes A God
by Lmb111514
Summary: Percy is just starting to relax when suddenly his life is turned upside-down: Annabeth leaves him and the god's ask him to become king of the gods now. He creates the Warriors of Perseus and they become enemies of the hunters, let's see what happens. Pertemis, Thalico, Tratie, and others!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be writing the rest of my stories right now but I got this idea a couple of months ago and I have been getting a lot of brainstorms on it and I finally decided to upload it on here. As for my other stories I'm in the process of writing them it's just that I've been caught up in other stories and have not really felt like writing them and if I try to write a story while I don't want to write it then I don't try to make it great so it turns out bad and I really think that would ruin my stories so I only write them when I feel like it which hasn't happened much. Also I went on vacation for about two and a half weeks to Canada and literally got back when school started(I got home during second period and made it into class at the end of third) and I have been preoccupied with school(I just started high school) trying to get the hang of it and I've recently went back into my superhero obsession so I'm reading and writing stories on them which takes up even more time. Also my parents have cut down my time on the laptop saying I need to spend more time with the family then on a computer and when I'm on it they keep telling me to writing original stories more often and more then this so that's another reason I haven't updated as much. Well sorry to rant on and on so here's the first chapter of my story!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I am a 14 year old girl, not an adult male with a wife and children, so no I don't own Percy Jackson!<strong>

Chapter 1

I walked around camp with my head down thinking about what happened yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking around camp towards the Athena cabin to see Annabeth. When I got there I saw that the door was open and only Annabeth was in the room reading a scroll. I knocked on the door and her head jerked up to look at me._

_Hey, how are you doing?" I asked, smiling, but it quickly faded when I saw the frown and sadness and misery in her eyes. I walked forward, worried._

_"Annabeth, what wrong? What happened?" I asked but she didn't speak. She pushed back from her desk, stood up, and started to walk towards me but stopped a foot in front of me. When I looked into her eyes I saw that they were glassy and they seemed like they were just about to break and my worry quickly turned into shock._

_"Annabeth?" I asked._

_"Percy...I don't know how I'm going to say this...so I'm just going to come out with it," She took a deep breath before continuing, "Percy... I think...we should...break up." She stated painfully and I stared at her shocked and hurt._

_"What? Y-you want us to b-break up? Why?" I asked._

_"You know Nick Mason from the Apollo cabin?" She asked hesitantly and I nodded slowly despite the heart-throbbing pain of my heart. "Well I've fallen in love with him and I...Percy, I love him more than I love you." Right as she said that my heart did one more throb of pain before it broke in half._

_"You do?" I asked, sorrowfully and she nodded, looking down at the ground as if she expected me to yell at her. I swallowed the enormous lump in my throat and continued on._

_"Well if you truly love him and want to break up...then we will." I said slowly, breaking my heart even more, but I knew that if this is what she really wanted then I will give it to her no matter how much it hurts me. She looked up at me with a tear-streamed face conveying total shock._

_"You will? You will let me be with Nick?" She asked her voice breaking twice and I nodded. Suddenly she broke into a big smile, jumped on me, and hugged me tightly. _

_"Thank you Percy! Thank you so much!" She cried into my shoulder. A second later she pulled back, still smiling._

_"But I don't want our friendship to go away so can we stay friends?" She asked hesitantly, her smile starting to fade._

_"Not just friends, we can stay best friends." I stated, smiling as happy as I could while my heart was completely torn._

_"Thanks Percy," She repeated, her smile now fully recovered, "I have to go find Nick, good-bye Percy see you later!" She called, running out the door._

_"Good-bye Annabeth." I stated sorrowfully following her out the door and walking towards my cabin as tears streaked down my face, I had just lost the one I loved to another man. I walked into my cabin and sat down on my bed, continuing crying. After acouple minutes my tears slowed until they completely stopped and right then I made a decision. I swear on the River Styx that I will never love anyone again, because love just ends in hurt and pain._

Aphrodite's P.O.V.(right after the actual flashback scene)

We'll just see about that Percy, I have a lot of plans for your love life and they're going to happen whether you like them or not.

Back to Percy's P.O.V.(after showing us flashback)

So that is why I am acting like this right now. The conch shell blew for lunch and I headed over to the dinning hall to eat. When I got there I grabbed a plate of food, sacrificed some to dad, walked back to my table, and started to eat. I finished my lunch shortly after that and decided to go to the beach. Five minutes later I made it to the beach and sat down at the edge of the surf. I breathed in and the surf went to land and when I breathed out it went out to sea. I did that a couple of times until I calmed down and then I just sat there quietly, enjoying everything. A couple minutes later a golden light appeared in front of me and when it disappeared dad was in its spot staring down sadly at me.

"Hello Perseus." He stated kindly and I bowed to him quickly.

"Father." I replied obediently and he laughed heartedly.

"Percy I'm you dad, you don't have to be all formal on me." He stated, still laughing and I sat back up smiling at him.

"So you're probably wondering why I am here." He guessed and I nodded.

"Well Zeus wishes to speak to you in the throne room on Olympus about something," He stated practically bursting with happiness, "But I can't tell you what he wants, it's not my place." He added when he saw me open my mouth to ask. I closed it and stood up.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"We'll teleport," He answered, holding out his arm, "But first I have to tell you that when we get there you have to kneel at Zeus' feet and then stand in the middle of the room, do you understand?" He asked and I nodded, "Now grab my arm and we'll be there in a second." I grabbed his arm and suddenly disappeared in a vortex of reality. When we stopped spinning I gasped for air, clutching my stomach.

"Good job, most people throw up their first time." Dad commented.

"Can't imagine why." I stated sarcastically.**(A/N: I just had to put that in there, I'm a big Harry Potter-obsessed fan!) **When my heartbeat and breathing slowed I stood up to see all the gods staring at me with a mixture of expressions, mostly confusion and curiosity. The one that shocked and confused me was Artemis'. I expected a glare but instead I got a look of sympathy, kindness, sadness, and...an emotion I couldn't quite place. When I looked at Aphrodite I saw her looking back and forth between Artemis and me, grinning. What has she got planned? But I dismissed it without a second thought. I walked towards Zeus and knelt at his feet.

"Rise Perseus." He commanded. I stood up and went to stand in the middle of the room.

"Now as I'm sure Poseidon has told you something about this meeting?" He guessed, glaring at Poseidon -who was still bursting with happiness- and I shook my head.

"No sir he hasn't told me anything." I stated and he looked surprised.

"Nothing?" He asked in disbelief.

"All he told me was that you wanted to speak to me." I answered. He glanced at Poseidon who was now smirking.

"See I can keep a secret." He stated smugly. Zeus grumbled something under his breath about brothers and then he turned back to me.

"Well since Poseidon didn't tell you a thing about what this is about, I'll tell you everything." He said, getting back on track.

"Now as you remember Percy has went on a lot of quest since he was introduced into our world he's," He then went on to talk about all my quest and 20 minutes later he ended with the second titan war, "Now because of Percy's accomplishments, especially when he defeated Kronos, I have called him here to tell him something," F_inally he is getting to the reason why I was called here,_ I thought, relieved that he wasn't embarrassing me with talking about all my quests anymore, "Something that is so secret that only Poseidon, Hades, and I know about it," He stated and I -as well as the rest of the gods- stared at him in shock.

Right then I noticed that Hades was there as well sitting straight and at attention and I knew that since he was here and sitting like that then this must be very important, "And it is now that I again ask if you want to become a god, but it has a bigger twist and responsibility then before and if you are to accept it then this responsibility will be yours," Zeus explained and I stared at him shocked, _he's asking me if I want godhood _**_again_**_? But the gods _**_never_**_ ask someone after they already turned it _**_down_**_ and they barely ask in the _**_first_**_ place!_ I exclaimed to myself.

"You see Perseus many millennia's ago after the first titan war when the world was in chaos because it had no ruler and Poseidon, Hades, and I were fighting over the throne, our dearest mother Rhea was told an old prophecy that, until then, was forgotten and this prophecy is one of the most important prophecies in the history of the world," He stated seriously and everyone stared at him confused and extremely curious, "That prophecy decided on how I became a god," He explained and half of the gods faces cleared as they figured out what he was talking about, only to be replaced by complete and utter shock at what he was talking about while I still had no clue what it was!

"Now you are probably wondering what this as to do with you," He guessed and I nodded, "Well this is how the prophecy goes:

_Any mortal, demi-gods, immortal, or anything else who defeats Kronos will automatically become king of the gods and if they chose so then the person before will have to step down but if they refuse then the person before them may keep the position._

"Do you know what this means for you Percy?" He asked staring down at me, looking just like Chiron does when he asks me a question like that. _Wait a minute does he mean what I think he means?_ I thought to myself in disbelief. _No he couldn't, why would he be fine with giving me the position as king of the gods? He's practically smiling right now!_

"So Perseus, do you accept to becoming the king of the gods?" He asked, while everybody looked from him and I in completely shock and disbelief except for Hades and Poseidon who were staring at me expectedly, Hades in curiosity and wonder and my father in plea and wonder. I looked at each god's faces again slowly and then I thought to myself. _King of the gods is a big responsibility to take on and do I really want to become a god when I have already turned it down before? But then I turned it down before because I wanted to stay with Annabeth and now Annabeth and I have broken up so nothing's stopping me. _

After thinking for acouple more minutes I looked up at my father to see the same look on his face as before but now it was more pleading._ He really wants me to be King of the gods, doesn't he?_ I looked away from him and my eyes landed on Artemis. I felt a feeling that I had never felt before appear in my heart as I saw a look of happiness, sadness, wonder, and begging in her eyes and that look did it for me. I looked back at Zeus just before I answered to see him staring intently at me begging me just like Poseidon and Artemis did. H_e wants me to take his place, _I realized and that encouraged me to say my decision.

"I accept the position as king of the gods." I answered, surely. Suddenly everyone in the throne room jumped up -cheering like crazy- and gave each other high-fives, all except for Artemis who sat, smiling slightly, in her throne. My father strolled down from his throne walked up to me and hugged me fiercely and I returned the hugged. Acouple seconds later everybody calmed down and stood in a line directly in front of me, Artemis standing up from her throne and going into the line and my father let go of me and stood by Zeus who was beaming at me. Every god closed their eyes and Zeus opened his mouth and started to speak.

"Perseus Jackson," When he spoke my name a lot of green mist that reminded me of the oracle flowed out of the gods and wrapped around me in a bubble but I could still here Zeus' voice, "By the power of the Olympians I renounce my place as king of the gods and give my throne to you who will become the new king of the gods," He took a deep breath before continuing, "You will also be god of time, tides, heroes, leadership, natural disasters, friendship, hand to hand combat, compassion, quests, and loyalty as well. Your symbol will be your sword, Anaklusmos, and your animal will be your Pegasus, Blackjack, who will become immortal. Lastly your domain will be at camp half-blood and you will relieve Dionysus from his position as camp director and will replace him," He stopped talking and all the gods opened their eyes as the green bubble around me disappeared, "All hail Perseus Jackson, king of the gods!" Zeus exclaimed dramatically, lighting and thunder flashing, and my first thought as a god was, _I'm still confused on why he is not the god of theater._

**Well there's my first chapter, I hoped you liked it and I'll try to update this and my other stories as soon as I can so please don't give up on me and the stories, I'm trying my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was replying to the reviews and I realized that I should probably give a more full summary for this story so here it is:**

It's after the war and Percy is finally starting to relax and enjoy life when suddenly his world is turned upside-down: Annabeth leaves him for another man and suddenly he is called up to Olympus to be the new King of the gods. He creates a male version of the hunters called the Warriors of Perseus and, of course, they become sworn enemies. They argue, prank, and pick on each other for a century. Then suddenly something happens and they have to work together, throw Aphrodite into the mix and let's see what happens...Pertemis, Thalico, Tratie, and lot's more, even some hunter and warrior pairings...

**Well there's the full summary and I h****ope that you liked it! Oh and also I was written a couple times about copying and pasting and I actually had to copy and paste it from my Gmail where I write my stories to a document and apparently something went wrong with it and I didn't realize it until I uploaded the story so I completely apologize if it confused you at all. Lastly the whole idea of Percy becoming King of the gods totally belongs to LadyAlice101, I read her story and really liked the idea and decided to use it but she completely owns it. Well anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Wait!...Nope, still a 14 year old girl!**

Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V.

~~~~The next day~~~~

I was sitting in my new throne right in Zeus' old spot. _You know...Annabeth did a great job of rebuilding this place, _I thought.It looked a little like the throne room used to look like but it's way bigger and grander. The ceiling was made of smooth marble except for in the middle where a enormous and elegant golden chandelier hung reflecting all the lights, lighting up the room gorgeously while the columns spiraling down from the roof to the floor were outlined in gold at the top and bottom and in between them there were statues of all the gods and goddess, and I mean every one, there was over _200_ columns. There was even one of me because of a spell placed upon this room that instantly made a statue appear when new gods were made.

Around the walls there were depictions of the Greek history all over the wall -embarrassingly most of them were about me- in incredible detail and color that it felt like you were actually there. At the end of the women's throne was an elegant and beautiful fire place that lit up the whole place where Hestia would sit. Right across from the thrones -that made a crescent shape, me in the middle- the statues turned into a hallway and about 12 statues down on each side there were enormous golden doors that were decorated with many swirls and flowers in the corners.

The floor was made out of the same smooth marble that the ceiling and walls were made out of but about three feet away from the start of the hallway there were three crescent shape and horizontally-thin steps and about 30 feet away there was another group of steps that were about 2 feet away from the start of the thrones. And lastly right in the middle of those groups of steps there was an enormous 20 foot circle fountain made of gold and detailed with all the symbols of all the gods with four other smaller layers about it and at the very top water felt out of golden pipes to the other levels 30 feet below at most. All in all the throne room was its own Elysium. I took in the sight before a thought popped into my head. _Since I swore on the River Styx that I will never love anyone again I guess I will become a virgin god and since I have...I guess I'll need a group with me as well, _I realized, starting to smile, forming my plan. I sat up straight and called the Olympians here to vote on my plan, hoping they will allow me to because even though I am king of the gods I still believe in democracy.

~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~

All the Olympians were sitting in their throne's quietly staring at me curiously, wondering why I call them here. I took a deep breath and decided to tell them. "Well I guess I should get on with it. I called you all here to tell you an decision of mine," I started and everyone sat up straighter, ready to here out my first idea as king of the gods while some of the gods continued to drink their nectar.**(A/N: Anybody see where this is heading?:D)** I took a deep breath and continued, "I have decided to become a virgin god." I started, stopping to see their reactions. All the goddess' snapped their heads towards me in complete astonishment while all the god's proceeded to choke and cough on their nectar. After five minutes everybody had calmed down a little and the choking and coughing had finally stopped and now everybody was staring at me in shock again.

"What?" Dad asked in disbelief. My cheeks pinkened a little but I hid it and repeated what I said.

"I said I have decided to become a virgin god." I repeated.

"But why-" Dad started but was interrupted.

"I support this decision," Shockingly, Aphrodite, decided. She smiled at me also, "As well as your other idea." Everyone looked confused at that while I mentally shook my head, _her knowledge will never cease to amaze me when it comes to something involving her department._

"Another idea? You have a second one?" Zeus asked warily and I nodded. I took a breath and started to say my idea.

"Since I have decided to become a virgin god something else has crossed my mind," I started and they stared at me curiously except for Aphrodite who was smiling since she already knew it, "I realized that we have an all-girls immortal group who swear off boys, but we don't have a boy one." I hinted and everyone saw where I was going with this and surprisingly most of the god's and goddess' smiled.

"What do you have in mind for them Perseus?" Zeus asked, grinning as if he's wanted this for a long time.

"I think that they will be agroup like the Hunters of Artemis but instead of an all-girls group who swear off boys it will be an all-boys group who swear of girls and they will be called the Warriors of Perseus. They will be from ages five to nineteen, will have water-controlling powers, super-strength, great hearing, enhanced skills, time powers, some power over natural disasters, and my other powers. They will carry all kinds of weapons with them, will be invincible, immortal, honorable, kind, caring, forgiving, extremely loyal, fair, and everything like that. Lastly they will wear assassin creed uniforms with silver bracelets except for the lieutenant who will have gold." I stated and most of the god's and goddess' nodded, agreeing, while Artemis stared at me in accusation, "So I guess we should go on with the voting." I guessed and everybody nodded yes.

"Okay raise your hand if you agree to me becoming a virgin god and making an immortal all-boys group like Artemis'." I asked and to my delight most of the god's and goddess' raised their hands -except for Artemis, Hera, Dionysus, Demeter, and Hades, "Any opposed?" I asked and the five of them raised their hands, "Ok so ten to five means that I can. Well meeting dismissed." I decided. All the god's and goddess' -even the one's who voted against it- smiled and disappeared in a ball of golden light except for Artemis' who was fuming quietly in her throne not moving at all. I sighed -already knowing she would do this- and walked over to her from my throne. She looked up and glared at me and if I actually acted like the King of the Gods was supposed to act then she would be smitten for that but since I'm not like that I didn't and just sighed quietly.

"I know you must hate me right now but I do believe that everybody, mortal or demi-god, should have the right to fighting for the gods as an immortal no matter the gender and I think it is fair to make an all-boys group of warriors as well." I tried to negotiate but she just stood up from her throne, straight and sure, and glared at me.

"Beware Perseus, because even though you are the King of the Gods you have just made an enemy and that enemy is _me_." She stated quickly and vaguely before disappearing in a bright golden flash of light. I sighed deeply, _great I've only been King of the Gods for almost a whole day and I already have made an enemy. Way to go Percy, _I thought before disappearing down to camp to tell everyone the news of me become the new king of the gods and to set my new plan into action.

**Well there's the second chapter, I hoped you liked it and will review. The next chapter will be out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I don't have really anything to say so here's the next chapter but first about the costumes, I got a review from Olympian Hero about how the assassin creed costume is being overuse so I decided to reply to it one here. I really liked your idea but I really really like the idea of the assassin creed outfit for them too and so I decided to stick with it but I made some changes to the colors. Instead of it being white I realized from that review that white isn't really Percy's color so I changed it to sea-green instead and I really liked your idea of the different swirls and tribal patterns so I'm going to have blue designs on the costume and I hope that satisfies you enough and you're not mad at me. Oh and also I got a review from mrpuppy that said that I should take the dialogue out of the paragraphs because it causes a lot of eye-drifting and I completely and totally understand and agree with what you are saying but it would be a very strange way for me to change and it would create a lot of hassle and it wouldn't feel right so I can't really change it but I do understand what you mean and I apologize if it continues to annoy you but it is comfortable for me to write that way so I hope you aren't mad at me. Well sorry to blab on, it took longer than I thought it would but here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! This chapter is about the forming of the Warriors of Perseus nad everyone at camp finding out that Percy is hte new King of the Gods!  
>Disclaimer: Still a 14 year old girl not a however-old-Rick-Riordan-is man! <strong>

Chapter 3

Percy's P.O.V.

When I arrived there I appeared behind a grove of _non-nymph real_ trees so one could see me appear like that and figure everything out before I told them. When the coast was clear I walked out from behind the trees and walked down the road in between all the camp buildings and cabins. I passed by an undesigned cabin that was glowing brightly and I realized it was mine. I also walked by Hades black obsidian walls and 24/7 green fire candle holders and Zeus golden, less shinny and powerful cabin with its lightning on it until I reached my dads, my old home. I smiled and walked through the door to find it in the same state I had left it in. My bed was un-made, my clothes and belongings were strewn all over the place, and my candy wrappers and stuff were all over the bed and floor.

I took a deep breath, feeling like I was at home, which reminded me that after I tell everyone I should go visit mom and tell her as well. I looked around the room and out the windows and door before closing the door tightly and pulling the blinds over the windows so no one would see what I was about to do. I closed my eyes and pictured my room all clean and spick-span. I felt a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach and a couple seconds later it disappeared. I opened my eyes to see a totally clean room with not even a spec of trash or dust anywhere. I smiled at my successful try at my powers when suddenly the conch shell blew, signaling lunch. I opened up the blinds again and walked out the now opened door down to the dinning pavilion to eat before I would tell everyone my news.

When I got there I saw that the Artemis table was full of the hunters and I almost groaned, _great, Artemis most likely filled them in about the new god and even if she didn't tell them it was me when I tell them they'll hate me as well, _I thought frustratingly. I grabbed a plate of food, sacrificed some to dad -so as to not raise any questions and it just felt regular and comfortable-, and went to sit down at my table. I started to eat when I suddenly felt a warm, loving, and wondering feeling come over me different than I've ever felt before and the thoughts, _Dear new Olympian, here is a sacrifice for you so you will come and tell us who you are soon. _This happened acouple of other times with the campers until there was no more sacrificing left to do. Nico, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and Nick came to sit down by me because at lunch you can sit wherever you want to.

"Hi guys." I stated smiling at every single one of them happily. Now you're probably wondering why I'm not aching right now and half ready to burst out in tears with seeing Nick and Annabeth together and I am feeling a horrible pain in my heart that makes me want to run out of the room but I didn't because I saw the happiness and light in her eyes about being with him and I knew she was happy and she deserved to be so I hid my feelings away and tried to act normal. They said hi back but stared at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, confused by their looks. They were the same looks the gods gave me at first. _Did they figure out I was the new god? _I wondered but dismissed the thought knowing that no one told them and anyway no one was staring at me in wonder though people were glancing at my new King of the Gods table a lot mostly because it seemed to glow even more than Zeus', whose table seemed to dull in comparison.

"Percy are you alright?" Thalia asked.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You just seem different, there's a certain glow to you today that I haven't seen before." She examined and I felt self-conscious.

"Hum strange, I feel alright." I said, playing my part.

"Huh, I guess I'm just imagining it." She stated, going back to her food. I smiled slightly at fooling them and continued to eat. Halfway though dinner a golden light appeared beside me and when it disappeared Hermes was in its spot holding a clipboard with his satchelaround his head. All the talking abruptly stopped and everyone stared at him in shock since gods never came to camp but they still remembered to at least bow their heads for acouple seconds. Hermes nodded at them greetingly before putting his clipboard away and reaching in to his satchel, pulling out a package.

"Delivery for Percy from Artemis." He said, holding the package out to me while I took it hesitantly from his hand and examined it to see if anything alive was in it. I didn't sense anything but just to be sure I decided to ask Hermes who was already a couple of feet away about to talk to a child of his who was about to leave the pavilion before he appeared.

"Ummm Hermes?" I asked and he turned around to me.

"Yea?" He asked politely.

'Did you sense anything moving in this box when it was in your satchel? Like a poisonous snake ready to attack me as soon as I open it up or something like that?" I asked hesitantly and he grinned.

"Artemis made you her enemy, huh?" He guessed and I blushed slightly before nodding.

"Wait, Percy you are enemy's with Artemis? Oh you are going to be one dead demi-god after she's though with you, and you being an invincible boy doesn't help you at all!" Thalia exclaimed, smirking along with the other hunters but I ignored them. Hermes looked confused.

"Demi-god? Percy you didn't tell them yet?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Tell us what?" Katie, a daughter of Demeter, asked. I brought my hand up and started to swish it in front of my neck as a gesture to Hermes to not answer her question but he didn't seem to notice because he answered her question.

"That Percy is the new King of the Gods and that table over there," He stated, pointing to it, making everybody look over there, "And that cabin out there," He added, making everyone look outside at it, "Are his as well as position of camp director and much more?" Hermes stated and everybody gasped, staring at me, completely shocked with what he said while I stared at the ground blushing furiously.

"I wasn't supposed to tell them, was I?" Hermes guessed, seeing my expression. I nodded my head and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I thought you already did." He stated. Suddenly he whipped out his caduceus.

_Demeter is on line two asking for your assistance,_ George stated.

_A goddess wants you to send some secret admire stuff to a god,_ Martha told him.

"Well it seems I have to go, duty calls." He stated stepping back acouple feet, "Oh and Percy I'm sorry that I told them about you being the new king of the gods." He added apologetically and I smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's ok I was going to tell them after lunch anyway so I guess you helped me deliver the news." I assured and he smiled.

"Well bye Percy." He said before disappearing in a golden light. I sighed and turned back to face the campers and their shocked expressions.

"Have any questions? If you do you can ask them now if you want." I answered but everyone continued staring at me in shock. I sighed and sat down at my table, "All these looks of shocks I've been getting since I've become a god are getting very tiring." I added.

"Wait so you're the new king of the gods and camp director as well as other things?" Nico asked. I looked up and nodded and the looks of shock continued.

"Please guys ask some questions." I pleaded which made a couple camps and hunters come out of their shock.

"So you replaced dad? How did he react?" Thalia asked and I chuckled quietly.

"Actually he was happy when he asked me." I answered.

"He was?" She asked.

"Did you hear any angry thunder when I said that?" I pressed and she shook her head.

"Wait Zeus still has control over thunder?" A son of Hecate asked.

"Yea he still does and Olympus is still his domain." I stated.

"Wait then where's your domain?" Nick asked.

"Here, I am the camp director after all." I said.

"What are you god of?" Nico asked.

"Time, tides, heroes, leadership, natural disasters, friendship, hand to hand combat, compassion, quests, and loyalty." I stated by memory, "And my symbol is my sword Anaklusmos, or riptide as I call it, and my animal is my Pegasus, Blackjack, who is now immortal." I added because I knew that would be the next question.

"Why did Artemis make you her enemy?" Annabeth asked but a hunter answered her instead.

"It was because you made a decision that Artemis hated and it was granted by the rest of the gods." Phoebe, a hunter, asked, "Artemis told us." She added when she saw my expression.

"Did she tell you what the decision was?" I wondered but she shook her head. I sighed.

"Well you'll find out in a while but first I need all boys from 5 to 19 to meet me in the amphitheater in five minutes." I said, before grabbing the box and walking out of the pavilion towards my -dad's- cabin. When I got inside I sighed and fell face first onto my bed groaning in annoyance. _I make one decision and everybody either hates or likes me because of it! _I exclaimed in exasperation. I took some cleansing breaths and about a minute later I was finally calm again. I sighed and left the cabin so I could get to the pavilion in time.

When I got there there were already about 20 boys there out of the hundred or so boy campers. As I walked through the Amphitheater the boy's eyes followed me, making me very uncomfortable. After about 4 minutes 90 of the boy campers were accounted for since the other 10 were either older than 19 or younger than 5.

"Now before we get started I want any of you who are in a happy relationship and think you will stay together to go back to the cabins." I ordered and about 25 of the 90 left -including Nick I realized happily-, leaving only 65 left. _I'm glad they're all in a happy relationship like that,_ I thought.

"Now if you are great fighters and are good with bow and arrows, sword, dagger, or anything like that then you can stay but if you aren't then you can go back to the cabins." I stated and about 5 boys left, leaving only 60. _Good to know that most of them know how to fight, _I thought reassuringly.

"Now if you are able and willing to swear off love you can stay but if you aren't then you can go back to the cabins like the other two groups of boys." I said and about 30 people left leaving only 30.

"Now if you are willing to leave your families and campers and travel around the world with me and see them die with you living forever then stay here but if you aren't then you can go back to your cabins." I admitted and 15 guys got up and left, leaving only 15 guys, surprisingly Connor and Travis Stoll were still here, I thought they would've left on the swear off love question, guess not though.

"Now since you stayed back for all those questions then you have agreed to them, am I right?" I inquired and they all nodded.

"So I guess you're all wondering what I called you here for." I guessed and they all nodded.

"Well the truth is I have decided to become a virgin god," I stopped to see their reactions but happily I only saw looks of sympathy from people who knew what happened between Annabeth and I and curious faces wondering what I called them here, "And it has come to my attention that we have an immortal all-girls group of hunters but not a immortal all-boys group of warriors and so I have decided to make one which is why I have called you here and why Artemis has made me her enemy." I admitted. Their curiosity and sympathy disappeared from their face and they all exclaimed, "Ohhhh!" grinning.

"Now if you accept becoming part of the Warrior of Perseus then you will get water-controlling powers, super-strength, great hearing, enhanced skills, time powers but limited and only used with my permission," I added sternly when I saw the looks on the boys face's which faded after I said that to looks of disappointment, "Some power over natural disasters, and my other powers. You will carry all kinds of weapons with you and will be invincible and immortal. But you will be required to be honorable, kind, caring, forgiving, extremely loyal, fair, and everything like that." They nodded in acceptance and determination, "Lastly you will wear green assassin creed uniforms with blue tribal patterns and swirls on them and lastly silver bracelets except for the lieutenant who will have gold." I finished and they grinned and high-fived each other.

"So raise your hand if you want to become a part of the Warriors of Perseus." I ordered and every one of them raised their hand happily. I smiled.

"Ok so close your eyes." I ordered and they did. I closed mine and felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. Behind my closed eyelids I saw a incredibly bright light fill the amphitheater and after acouple minutes it dimmed and disappeared. When I opened my eyes I saw that the warriors where literally glowing with their invincible and immortal powers until they dimmed and faded into their bodies. I also noticed that they were all dressed in their uniforms and all had silver bracelets on except for Nico who had nothing which seemed to confuse him.

"Well your transformations are done now and I want all of you to go pack up and meet me at the bottom of half-blood hill in three hours." I ordered and they nodded and started heading out the door, "Nico can you stay back for a second." I asked and he nodded walking away from the group of boys.

"Yes Percy?" He asked.

"Nico you're probably wondering why you have no bracelets while the other warriors do." I guessed and he nodded, "Well you don't have any because I wanted to ask you if you will become my lieutenant and wear the gold bracelets?" I asked hopefully and pleadingly and he looked up at me in shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief and I nodded. Suddenly he broke out into a big smile, "Of course I will Percy I'll be honored to!" He exclaimed. I smiled and made the gold bracelets appear on his wrists.

"Well I better let you go so you can get packed in time." I realize and he smiled at me happily before leaving the amphitheater. I teleported back to my cabin and sat down on my bed where I found the box I had gotten from Hermes that was from Artemis. I sighed and realized that the best time to open it would be now. I grabbed it from the counter and opened it up to see a note in it. I picked up the paper and read it.

_Percy,_

_Be on guard because you never know when I'm going to strike. I'm unpredictable and am a lethal enemy that you have made. Beware, you have been warned._

_-Artemis_

_Great now I'm becoming a paranoid boy all because of a letter warning me, _I realized sadly. I felt a weird feeling in my heart that almost consumed me but I controlled it and pushed it down not giving it a second thought, oh but I was so wrong not to do that.

Connor's P.O.V.

Travis and I were still hungry and so we decided that we will go back to the pavilion and see if there are any food left and here's the thing, we are actually going to ask for it, not steal it. Hey we take promises seriously especially promises like the Warriors of Perseus and when he said we have to be nice, kind, fair, and everything like that then we are going to be like that. I sighed mentally, _yea we are completely changing into people we don't even recognize, _I realized. We walked towards the pavilion, marveling in our uniforms which also had a camouflage power on it that we kept using. We walked into the pavilion to see all the campers, including the boys who had left the amphitheater during the questions, sitting at their tables staring at us.

"Wow everyone is still eating," Travis examined, "Personally I thought they would've already finished." He admitted and I nodded in agreement.

"Ummm can you all please stop staring at us like that?" I asked and their dazed expressions disappeared to be replaced by curious ones.

"What did Percy want? And what are you wearing?" A hunter asked and we smiled.

"Our new uniforms. Percy's decision was to make a boys version of you girls and call is the Warriors of Perseus which is a great name for a group, don't you think brother?" Travis asked, jokingly.

"Oh yes I do brother." I agreed, grinning.

"Wait what? Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out." Annabeth asked.

"Well we'd love to explain everything but it's getting late and we still have to pack so is it alright if we give you the short version?" I asked and she nodded, "Well Percy decided to become a virgin god and to top it off he decided to make a group of warriors like the hunters that will be called the Warriors of Perseus which we are a part of thank you very much." I stated and she nodded in shock, "And which is the reason that Artemis and him are now enemies." Travis finished for me.

"Well we'd love to continue talk but we're hungry and we have to get packed so it was great talking to us but bye." We stated, grabbing some of the food still out -after asking of course which shocked the campers, satyrs, nymphs, and hunters since we never ask- and leaving the pavilion to go pack when Thalia called us back.

"Wait, who is the lieutenant of Percy's group?" She asked and we smiled.

"Nico of course you can't beat the bond between two cousins who are as close as brothers!" Travis exclaimed before we walked out of the pavilion to our cabin to go get packed.

**Well there was the third chapter, I hoped you loved it just as much as I loved writing it and the next chapter will be up soon! Oh yea, also the next chapter is when he's going to visit his mom and Paul and tell them what happened to him and then, halfway through the chapter it's going to skip one hundred years into the future which is a lot of time but I really liked the idea so I decided to do it but not much is going to change because I don't want to get into the hassle of making future things up so it's going to be like right now, just the warriors have a lot of experience nad have been together for 100 hundred years. Well please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I know, it's been a long time since I last updated but I got a Beta and sent them this chapter but they were really busy so I decided to give them a break and continue the story by myself for a while. Well…MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you have a great one! Here's the fourth chapter, hope you like it!:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 4

Percy's P.O.V.

I put the note back in the box and decided to go and visit my mom and tell her the news. I teleported to the alley right next to my mom's apartment and looked around to see if anyone had noticed but no one had. I walked out to the sidewalk and went up to the apartment's main entrance. Mom lived on floor three so I entered the stairway and went up there. When I got to the floor I knocked on the door and after acouple seconds Paul opened it.

"Percy! What brings you here?" He asked, smiling.

"Hi Paul, I came here to tell you guys something." I admitted.

"Well then come in, come in!" He exclaimed, opening the door for me, "Your mom is in the living room."

"Thanks." I said. I walked into the living room to see mom sitting on the couch, writing in a journal. When she heard me enter the room she looked up and her face lit up.

"Percy!" She exclaimed. She sat her journal onto the couch, stood up, walked across the room, and hugged me fiercely but pulled away quickly, a look of confusion her face.

"Percy are you all right?" She asked.

"Yea, why?" I wondered.

"You seem different today, your whole body's glowing and you seem almost..." she started but stopped and gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth, her eyes watering up.

"P-percy are you d-dead?" She asked, starting to cry. I chuckled quietly.

"No mom, I'm not dead." I assured.

"Then why-" Mom started but I interrupted her.

"Mom I'll explain everything but first let me start with the reason I came here for." I stated. Paul and her nodded, sitting down on the couch and I sat down too, knowing this was going to take a while, "Mom have you noticed anything different since yesterday with Olympus? Or just the gods in general?" I asked, wondering what she knows.

"Well I have noticed that there are less thunder and lightning going on, less monsters have been seen and yesterday I went to Montauk for a while and I noticed the sea was a lot calmer and happier. So yes I have sensed something different since yesterday, but why are you asking me?" She wondered.

"Because the gods have made a new god." I admitted and both their eyes widened.

"They have?" Paul asked in disbelief and I nodded, "Who is it?" He added, wondering. Suddenly mom gasped.

"Percy i-it's you i-isn't it?" She guessed, I sighed and nodded and they both gasped, completely shocked and in disbelief, "But that's not all," Mom realized, "I've seen a lot of gods and you glow a lot more than them, you're glowing just like Zeus. What's going on Percy?" She asked. I sighed.

"The truth is...they offered me godhood but they offered that...Zeus would step down from King of the Gods and I would take his place if I accepted because I defeated Kronos...and I did." I admitted and they gasped, completely shocked, surprised, and in disbelief.

"Wait...so you're the new King of the Gods?" Paul asked and I nodded. They stared at me in shock for acouple minutes until they finally came out of it.

"But...that's not all..." They started at me as if they couldn't believe there was more, "I have decided to become a virgin god and on top of that I have been allowed to make a group like the hunters of Artemis but it will be an all-boys group instead and they will be called the warriors of Perseus." I admitted. After a couple seconds Paul chuckled.

"I bet Artemis was extremely happy about that!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yea, she was practically jumping with joy! And she took the time to make me her new enemy!" I exclaimed sarcastically. My mom looked at me, worried.

"She did?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. After a couple seconds she smiled and hugged me tightly, "I'm happy for you Percy and I know you are the best person to be King of the Gods." She said and pulled away, tears streaming down her face like mine. I sighed, realizing the time.

"Mom I have to go and get ready and prepared because my group is going to be ready in an hour and a half and I have to have tents and everything ready because we're leaving to get started tonight." I explained.

"Ok then we better let you go." She said. I hugged both of them, said bye, and walked out the door. When I got to the stairway I entered and looked around to see if I could teleport after I realized the coast was clear I teleported outside of my own cabin. I thought for a second on what I wanted it to look like and then when I decided the cabin and my table in the pavilion were surrounded by a light and when it disappeared they were both decorated. My cabin had all my symbols for all the things I as god of on it and it had carvings of my sword anaklusmos on both sides of the door and on the door there was a big carving of Blackjack and the same went for my table when I saw it in my mind. When I was done I turned and headed to my dad's cabin so I could get packed.

~~~~~~One hour and 15 minutes later~~~~~~

I was now at the top of half-blood hill waiting for the rest of my warriors. 10 of them were already here and we were waiting for the last five. Nico was the first one to get there even before me and I knew that he was really excited to get started. Five minutes later everyone was assembled on the hill and we left to go start our mission.

~~~~~~~~One hundred years later~~~~~~~~

It's been 100 years since I became a god and I am still going strong as a virgin god and the warriors are doing great! We've lost a lot of people along the way. We lost five people from the start, 15 from 20 years after it started, and 40 in the past couple of years. All in all we've lost 60 people but we've had about 110 warriors and 30 are left.

There is:Jesse, a 16 year old son of Apollo who is kind, funny, goofy, loving, and caring but is deadly with a bow and arrow, Adam, an 11 year old clear-sighted mortal who is a optimistic, fair, caring, joyable person to be around, but is dangerous with a dagger, James a 15 year old son of Demeter and is sweet, funny, smart, but is extremely skilled with a sword. After him there is Connor a 17 year old twin son of Hermes who is mischievous -like all of Hermes children-, a prankster -again like all Hermes children-, funny, goofy, and nice but is deadly with a sword, Travis, Connor's twin, who is nice, funny, mischievous, goofy, optimistic, a prankster, and is deadly with a sword like Connor.

Next there is Nico a 15 year old son of Hades who is the lieutenant of the warriors and is smart, funny, powerful, a jokester, but can be serious when he needs to be, and is extremely dangerous with his sword, Matthew -Matt- a funny, go-with-the-flow guy, who's smart, loyal, and strong 14 year old clear-sighted mortal who is deadly with a sword. Then there's Aaron a goofy, calm, loving, caring, good-natured 8 year old son of Hestia but is amazing with a dagger, Alex a funny, caring, loving, fair, logical 12 year old son of Athena who is the brains of the group and is deadly with a sword, Henry an 5 year old son of Hephaestus who is a smart, funny, caring, loving, sweet, skilled craftsman, and is deadly with anything he makes.

After him there is Jacob -Jake- a 9 year old son of Ares who is surprisingly not ill-tempered but is a calm, funny, laid-back, smart, and can fight with any weapon you give him, Mason -Mase- a funny, easy-going, loving, smart, and logical 16 year old son of Dionysus and is comfortable with a bow and arrow who's the cook in the group and his food is to die for, Nathan -Nate- a sweet, fair, strong, funny, and caring 6 year old son of Apollo who is totally skilled with a bow and arrow, Nick a 12 year old son of Hermes who is weird, hilarious, caring, worryful, analyzing boy and is terrifyingly amazing with a spear. Then there is Cameron -Cam-, the oldest boy in our group, who's a fun, loving, brilliant, selfless 19 year old clear-sighted mortal who is an amazing fighter with a sword, Scotty a sweet, good-natured, innocent little 5 year old son of Hestia who can make anybody love him and smile no matter who they are and is skilled with a dagger.

Next there is Ryan a 15 year old son of Ares who is ill-tempered and mean to people but when you get to know him he is a sweet, kind, generous, loving, and smart kid who is deadly with any weapon he can get his hands on, Michael -Mikey- a funny, kind of stupid, laid-back 10 year old son of Ares who is deadly -like his sibling- with any weapon you give to him. After him it's Lucas -Luke- a brilliant, fun. loving, generous, funny 18 year old clear-sighted mortal who is amazing with a bow and arrow, Chase a 19 year old responsible, smart, loving, caring, fun, logical, and giving son of Athena who is extremely skilled with any kind of weapon, Ian a funny, laid-back, smart, loving, and generous 15 year old clear-sighted mortal who is great with a bow and arrow.

Then there's Alec a loving, generous, selfless, smart, funny, mischievous prankster and joker who is a 7 year old son of Hermes who is incredibly skilled, Thomas -Tommy- a 5 year old son of Apollo who is a optimistic ball of joy, kind, funny, sweet, smart, adorable kid but don't let his looks and innocent face fool you, he is a master with a sword and bow and arrow, Christopher -Chris- a 10 year old son of Zeus who is smart, funny, fair, powerful, loving, generous, and is completely skilled with a sword. Next there is Justin a 14 year old clear-sighted mortal who is fun, loving, wise, cautious, brilliant, and deadly with a dagger, Dallan -Dal- a funny, mischievous joker and prankster, and a go-with-the-flow kind of guy that is amazing with any weapon he can get his hands on who is a 15 year old son of Hermes.

Lastly Tyzon a loving, funny, selfless, enjoyable, optimistic, powerful 15 year old son of Dionysus who is dangerous with a bow and arrow, Tyler a 16 year old son of Poseidon who is nice, funny, laid-back, smart, powerful, fair, strong, and extremely skilled with a sword, Wesley -Wes- a smart, loving, generous, kind, careful, logical 13 year old son of Athena who is great with a spear, and Zachary -Zach- a 17 year old son of Apollo who is the best driver, brilliant, cocky, kind, loving, worryful, loyal, protective, and fun-spirited guy who is completely skilled with a bow and arrow.

It's sad that a lot of people have died and it's hard when your family and friends die but I know that they are all in Elysium right now. The deaths that affected me though are my mom's, Paul's, and Annabeth's. My mom died 35 years ago at the age of 104 and each year I visit her grave with some of my friends and place new flowers everytime. The great thing is that she did become a writer, she wrote around 60 books in her lifetime and is known as one of the greatest writers of that century and was pretty close to being one of the greatest writers of all times and I got a copy of each and every book of hers right as they came out. Paul stayed with mom and had five kids with her and I see them all the time even though they're in their 50's and 60's now they know all about mythology and how it's real because they all got mom's sight.

Lastly there is Annabeth. She married Nick five years after they got together and they had six kids together, four girls and two boys who I see at camp a lot when they come to help out. Annabeth died when she was 97 and that took a toll on my heart but I knew that Nick was in a lot of pain and so were her children and so I helped them out. Nick soon died seven years after her and I helped their children with the pain and still do. You are probably wondering why I'm not including Tyson and Grover in that group. Well about two years after I became a god dad made Tyson one of his generals so since then he has been immortal and I go and visit him as much as I can. Grover is still god of the wild so he is immortal and I see him occasionally in the woods when I'm camping with the warriors.

Well I should get back to the warriors before I start tearing up or something. We were heading to camp right now to say hi to everybody and we will be there in a couple of minutes, When we finally got there we saw people bustling about carrying swords, bows and arrows, and other weapons. Many of the campers looked at us, groaned -some grinned-, glanced at Artemis' cabin, then hurried to where they were going before. I sighed, those looks only meant one thing.

"Guys be prepared**(A/N: Am I the only person who got the song Be Prepared from Lion King 1 sung by Scar when he tells the hyenas he wants them to kill Mufasa stuck in my head after that? Yea never mind let's just continue on with the story...)**, it seems like the hunters of Artemis are here." I said and they all groaned in annoyance. Suddenly the conch shell blew and we headed towards the pavilion to eat lunch. When we got in there we saw that the hunters were already here and when they saw us they glared at us but we just ignored them and went to get our food. A lot of the campers looked between our two groups as if they expected us to suddenly try to kill each other which I chuckled at because even though we are sworn enemies, we aren't suddenly going to attack each other especially if there is no reason to.

As I was getting my food I felt someone slap me upside the head behind me in what seemed like a very hard hit but to me it wasn't it was just playfully and I knew who it was. It was Thalia. Right after she hit me everybody in the pavilion froze and stared at the two of us. I put on a serious face and turned around to look her in her angry -and secretly playful- eyes that were narrowed at me. I glared right back at her and everyone's eyes widened and they became more wary when they saw that I was the king of the gods, Perseus.

I thought about what I should do as pay-back and an idea popped into my head and I grinned at her. Suddenly water from a cup flew out of it and splashed her in the face. I wiped the grin off my face and continued to glare at her. She wiped some of the water off her face and reached out with a -playful but only I noticed- fire in her eyes and electricuted me. She grinned when I jolted and everyone grew even more wary and frozen when they felt the -pretend- anger roll off me in waves. The hunters wanted to help but were frozen to their chairs in fear and shock as were the warriors because they knew we never acted like this to anybody else.

I reached behind me, grabbed a handful of food, and threw it into her face. She started to shake with -I think you get that it's playful and pretend- fury and you could literally feel the tension between us. She grabbed some of the food on her face and threw it into mine. I was trying to think of what to do next when suddenly a skeleton jumped out of the ground between us and pushed us back. Everyone looked around to see who did it and Nico stepped towards us with a serious face that almost made us break the game and give up our characters.

"You too! Stop your fighting right now! I've had enough!" He exclaimed, and that did it for us. Thalia and I exchanged glances and suddenly burst out laughing, Nico right after us. Everyone in the pavilion stared at us confused while Chiron laughed with us. After we had calmed down I stepped towards Thalia and hugged her tightly. Everyone froze when I did and became completely confused and shocked when she hugged me tightly back.

"Yes sure just leave me out of the hug!" Nico exclaimed playfully. We laughed at his antics and pulled apart.

"Wait you guys are friends?" A daughter of Apollo asked, "Like you don't hate each other?" She added. Thalia gasped playfully and turned towards me.

"How could I hate my wittle cousin?" She said in a baby voice, pinching my cheek**(A/N: Don't you just hate that when people do that to you! Sorry childhood memories mostly coming from my sister...). **I swatted her hand away, grimacing.

"Haha very funny! But just because you're older doesn't mean you can be like that, besides physically I'm older!" I exclaimed, folding my arms.

"But you'll always be my wittle cousin!" She exclaimed, reaching for my cheek again but I stepped out of her reach, "Besides the oldest gets to do it." She added, matter-of-factly.

"Then Nico gets to do it since he's the eldest." I countered. She opened her mouth to argue but closed it and shrugged.

"True." She realized.

"Sorry that's not my style." Nico apologized. I turned to him.

"Exactly why I said that." I admitted, grinning. Thalia smiled sadly.

"This feels just like old times." She stated.

"Yea us sitting at Poseidon's table with Annabeth and Grover." Nico remembered.

"How's Grover doing? I haven't seen him in a while." Thalia asked.

"He's doing great! I saw him a couple weeks ago. He's still god of the wild and he made Juniper his immortal wife and they have three kids -two boys and one girl." I answered.

"Great for him! Well I should get back to the hunters table they're probably getting impatient." She whispered out of their range and we laughed, "Well bye!" She added. We said bye and she headed to her table while we headed to mine where the warriors were, after we got our food, I sacrificing to dad as usual and Nico to me and Hades as always. When we sat down everyone stared at us three, looking back and forth between us. I raised my eyebrows and they turned back to their food and continued eating. When I was finished eating five minutes later I decided to head to the Arena to get the campfire ready, it was going to be a fun night.

**Well there's the fourth chapter and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Has it been more than half a year already! I am so, so, so sorry for not updating, I just got caught up in my Athlon story and then I had to do Spanish and then family and friends came to visit and I've been spending a lot more time with my siblings now so this story got pushed back as well as the rest of my stories. Plus, we got a lizard and I'm the one taking care of it and pending the most time with it(though it's a cool animal and I adore it so I'm ok with that). I hope you can forgive me for being gone so long, I'll try to update more often. Well, here is the fifth chapter, I'll try to update more, I was just stuck on this one idea but it happens in the chapter so I'm over that now and can go on to the rest of the story.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone that is from the series! As well as the insults and comebacks, found those online!<br>Song I'm listening to right now: "Syndicate" by The Fray(you go to Pandora and they play something completely different then your playlist! But I'm ok with that, I love the Fray so…)**

Chapter 5  
>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

When I finally reached the arena, I set everything up and was finished just as everyone arrived. As soon as everyone was seated I turned to face them.

"Good Afternoon demi-gods," I greeted, "Hunter's, and Artemis." I added at the glares I was getting from the hunters and Artemis since not all of them are demi-gods. But of course, even though some of my warriors were mortal, they weren't glaring at me. Then again, the hunters were probably only glaring at me because they hate me, "Tonight we are going to have a campfire as usual." Everybody cheered at that since the campfire is usually everyone's favorite thing here at camp. I have to agree, it was one of my favorites when I was a camper here, "So Apollo cabin would you mind coming up here and leading the campfire?" I asked which was unneeded since the Apollo cabin always led the campfire. When the Apollo cabin started to come to the front I left the stage and went to sit down with the warriors. As soon as I was comfortable, the campfire began.

Throughout the night we say songs, played games, ate smores, and just had fun. As I sat there, smiling brightly at a joke Tyzon had just told, I was reminded yet again of when I was a camper with my friends at the campfire. The Stoll's and the rest of the Hermes cabin would play tricks on people and steal their stuff, like the Hermes cabin was doing now, the Aphrodite cabin would gossip and do their make-up, Hephaestus cabin built things out of barely anything, Athena cabin read books or were writing, and so much more. I loved it, it felt like I was a 16 year old demi-god son of Poseidon again, it felt like I was back home after a long vacation and I loved every single moment of it. When the songs finally came to an end, we had about half an hour left and I was curious as to what they were doing. One of the Apollo campers then stood up and started to speak.

"For these last couple of minutes we decided to do something a little...different." He stated and everyone looked confused and curious at that, "We decided that every night every week will have a different theme, and this week's theme is...Percy Jackson." He finished. At those words, everyone looked over at me as my head snapped up.

"W-what?" I asked, dearly hoping I heard wrong.

"I said this week's theme is about you and how you became a god." He repeated, grinning.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Not at all!" I exclaimed in protest but the boy just continued to grin widely at me.

"Oh come on Percy, this'll be great!" Travis exclaimed loudly, grinning a grin at me that was just as big as the Apollo boy's. The whole camp and all the warriors cheered in agreement while the hunters and Artemis just glared furiously at me, probably thinking I had planned this because that's what a male would do. But I expected that so I just ignored them and turned back to the campers and warriors. I could see from the excitement in their eyes that they really wanted to the theme week thing so, with a deep and defeated sigh, I spoke up.

"Alright, alright! We can do it." I gave in which made everyone even more happy. They all knew what had happened but they were only told the basic things and not the entire adventure. After a few minutes everyone had calmed down and all looked over at the Apollo cabin. They seemed to not notice all the looks though and were smiling sheepishly and beggingly at me. Just from their looks I knew what they wanted. I sighed and before I was about to stand up and walk over to them, a girl's voice spoke.

"No, we don't want to hear about you." A hunter snapped.

"Well everyone else does." Adam stated and they glared at him.

"Well we don't so choose to do something else." Another hunter stated, glaring at me.

"Why not, it would be fun to learn about Percy." Henry innocently stated, confused.

"Because it's stupid." A little hunter about Henry's age said, glaring at him.

"It's just telling a story, what's wrong with that?" Jesse questioned.

"Because it's _his _story." Phoebe stated, "He'll probably just brag about his accomplishments." She growled in disgust, glaring at me.

"What is wrong with him?" Ryan demanded, glaring at Phoebe, "And he doesn't brag!" He exclaimed in defense.

"Oh, _everything_ is wrong with him. And yes he does brag because he's a _man_ and you all brag." Phoebe explained matter of factly. I could see that Ryan was getting angrier so I interfered before he could speak.

"Ok, if you don't want to then we won't tell my story." I decided and all the campers groaned in disappointment.

"No, go ahead, brag about yourself." Artemis stated casually, glaring at me, "You can't help it; you are a _male _after all." She added, saying male as if it was the worst insult in the world, and to her it is.

"No, I just don't want to get into a fight." I admitted and the hunters snorted.

"Oh _please._ You just know you're going to be humiliated if you do." Phoebe claimed superiorly.

"More like he's saving you the humiliation." Ryan countered.

"Idiot." Phoebe bit back as the two glared back at each other as they always do.

"Psychotic girl." He insulted.

"Pig."

"Egotistic brat."

"As an outsider, what do you think of the human race?" Phoebe insulted.

"Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege!"

"Have you considered suing your brains for non-support?"

"How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?" Ryan countered.

"You are living proof that men do live without a brain!"

"Hi! I'm a human being! What are you?"

"You have a mind like a steel trap - always closed!" Phoebe yelled.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my butt!"

"Go ahead, tell them everything you know. It'll only take 10 seconds."

"Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?" Ryan growled. As those two insulted each other, the other hunters and warriors started to fight with one another, yelling and screaming.

"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people!"

"Don't you have a terribly empty feeling - in your skull?"

"Don't you need a license to be that ugly?" One of the hunters yelled at Adam.

"Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental!"

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth?"

"So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey!" Katie screamed at Travis.

"If you had another brain, it would be lonely!"

"I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!"

"If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person alive!" One hunter yelled at Tyzon.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaking me for someone who cares!"

"I see the wheel is spinning, but the hamster looks dead!"

"I'd like to help you out. Which way did you come in?" Connor said to Miranda, both of them glaring at one another.

"Can't you control your warriors?" Artemis yelled at me.

"Why can't you control your hunters?" I countered. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see all the campers eating smores and staring at us, their faces filled with anticipation and excitement at us fighting. Suddenly, as the fight climaxed, a whistle sounded, probably the loudest I have ever heard, and we stopped talking to look over to see Hermes in mid-air, staring at us.

"Yes Hermes?" Artemis asked.

"The rest of the counsel would like the see you two for a meeting. Until the meeting is over though, we have agreed for the hunters to be locked in their cabins." He explained to our confusion.

"Why are they being locked up?" I questioned.

"Because the meeting concerns them." He explained respectably before disappearing. Artemis and I glanced at each other before sighing and turning to face each of our groups.

"Sorry warriors it seems you are being put under house arrest." I stated and they sighed but nodded in understanding, "Bye guys, I'll see you later." I waved my hand towards them and in the next second they were gone, teleporting back to our cabin. I looked over towards Artemis to see she had just sent the hunter's away as well. Our eyes met for a second before we looked away and teleported to Olympus to meet the gods. As the lights dimmed down, Artemis and I were standing side by side across from the other twelve Olympians. We both walked towards our thrones and sat down in them.

"So, what is wrong?" I questioned as we both settled in our thrones. At that question, everyone looked at Athena.

"It has come to our attention," She hesitantly stated, nervous for some reason. As if sensing her nervousness, dad reached over and grasped her hand, kissing it. Oh yeah, I haven't explained that yet. You see, when I was still a demi-god, Amphitrite tried to kill mom and I, resulting in dad divorcing her. After a few years during a winter solstice meeting, dad and Athena announced their relationship and got married a year later. It's been about 93 years since then and I think I've ever seen a couple more perfect for each other though it never seemed like they would be, what with their constant fighting and all. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Athena continued to speak.

"That your warriors and Artemis' hunters have not stopped fighting, but, in fact, have increased it." She stated and I mentally sighed. Since the hunters and warriors first met, they have fought more and more and I could tell it was getting on the other Olympians nerves, I was wondering when they would bring it up, "Then, Aphrodite came up with an idea, a good one actually," She reassured at Artemis and I's panicked look. Aphrodite looked offended, "So, we voted on her idea and all approved of it." She finished.

"And what is the idea?" I questioned hesitantly, not liking where this was going.

"We have decided that, in hopes of your two groups to stop fighting," She paused here and took a deep breath, "that they will be sent on a quest together, to find and defeat all the remaining monsters of the war." She ended and Artemis and I were completely astonished.

"What? But we can't! If you do that they will _kill_ each other!" Artemis exclaimed in protest and I nodded in agreement.

"Exactly!" Artemis was so mad, she forgot to glare at me for agreeing with her, "If we do that to them and let them work together alone, they will kill each other." I stated and the 12 Olympians smiled.

"Who said they'll be alone?" Zeus questioned, smirking.

"What do you mean? "Artemis inquired.

"It occurred to us that that would happen. So we have decided that, to prevent that from happening, you two will join them on this quest. Besides, you two fight as well and what better way to get them to make up, then to see their leaders doing it too?" Dad asked and I was speechless at that and it seemed Artemis was too. Finally, it seemed Artemis could talk.

"But we aren't allowed to interfere, it's against the ancient laws!" She proudly exclaimed, smiling at her quick thought.

"Yes, we can interfere with _mortal's_ life's." Hera emphasized, "Last I checked, the hunters and warriors aren't mortal, they are _im_mortal." She corrected and we were caught at that.

"But-" We both started to complain but stopped, not able to come up with anything to contradict that.

"You can be serious!" Artemis continued, "You can put the hunters and I with- with him," She pointed at me, "And his group of _males_!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Artemis but we have decided." Hestia softly stated, "You, Percy, the hunters, and the warriors have been offered a quest you have to take it." She sympathetically stated, staring in concern at Artemis and I, though I could see in her eyes that she approved of this idea, after all, she voted yes.

"But there must be some way we can get out of this!" Artemis exclaimed and the other 12 Olympians sighed deeply.

"Actually," Aphrodite started, causing us to look over at her, "There is." We were all confused and curious at that.

"What is it?" I questioned calmly and she looked over at me before glancing at everyone else.

"The only way to get out of this is for Perseus," She gestured to me, "To overpower our vote. After all, he is the King of the Gods." She stated matter-of-factly. At that everyone looked over at me.

"So that's all? Percy just has to say no?" Artemis questioned in disbelief, shock, and hope.

"Yes, of course." Athena stated, agreeing with Aphrodite for once, even though she is married now and in love, love and intelligence are still enemies. Even though Artemis said it was simple, I knew that it wasn't. If I voted no, then I would be going against what everyone else voted, what everyone else wanted. That is not the democracy I wanted there to be in my reign. What kind of King would I be if I pushed for everyone to be part of this democracy if I myself went against it when it was being used against me? As I looked over at Aphrodite, I could see that she had gathered this as well and knew what my choice would be, which is why she brought this point up. At that thought, I knew I had made up my mind.

"It's settled then, Artemis, the hunters, the warriors, and I will be going on this quest." I finalized and stood up, "Artemis, the warriors and I will meet you and the hunters at Yellowstone National Park tomorrow at 7 in the morning to start our quest." And with that, I teleported to Camp Half-blood. Before I had completely disappeared, I heard one last thing.

"*sigh* How I love how respectable and non-tyrannical he is." A voice that sounded like Aphrodite said. I just sighed, yet smiled, before I completely appeared in my cabin, standing in front of the warriors.

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'Want you back' by Cher Lloyd ft. Astro(Love all Cher's songs, they are great!)  
><strong>**And that is the chapter. I know, I know, it's really short after you all waited more than half a year but it took me a long time to write and I debated this chapter many times and changed the ideas around a lot, cancelling some and going back to others, till I finally settled on this idea. I would have made it longer but I wanted to get it out today because tomorrow I am heading to camp for four days and then I have a few days before my family and I head up to Canada for two weeks so I won't be able to update for a while, though I may be able at Canada, depends on how much time I have to write. So bye, I'll update again soon.:) **


End file.
